


Icarus

by nikia



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikia/pseuds/nikia
Summary: Jamie grows up. He’s 18 and in his Freshman year in college, and its been a long time since he’s seen any of the Guardians, a long time since he’s been known as The Last Light: eight years to be exact. Eight years since he’s seen Jack. Despite this he’s never stopped believing, and when he reunites with Jack one snowy night over Winter Break so many things have changed while others have stayed the same. He shows the spirit just how much he’s missed him. Is Jamie flying too close to the sun? Cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 8





	Icarus

Let us see how high we can fly before the sun melts the wax in our wings. -E. O. Wilson

Jamie had always loved the cold. When he was younger he would spend all day in the snow, having snowball fights, building igloos, and making snow angels. He liked the winter air and the way it would tickle his skin and make his cheeks flush. He loved the way his breath would come out in puffs of steam and how frost would collect on his eyelashes. However now, he was irritated with it. The icy air was biting at him through his clothes as he lugged a duffle bag up the front steps of his childhood home. 

“Jaime!” Cried a familiar voice and all of a sudden his arms were full of pre-teen girl. 

“Sophie!” He shouted and picked her up off the ground to hold her closer, her flowing blonde hair tickling his stubble.

Jamie Bennet had grown up nicely. Puberty had been kind to him. His once lanky arms and legs had bulked up over the years and little groups of tight muscle had cropped up. He had sprouted up two more inches over the summer and he now towered over not only his sister but his mother too. He kept his hair longer than he had as a child and it hung softly around his broad shoulders. Sometimes he’d pull it up into a tiny bun to keep the strands out of his face. Baby fat had given way to strong cheekbones and a sharp jawline peppered with just a hint of stubble that he tried in vain to shave away every week.

He had left that Fall for the local university. He was studying meteorology and was top of his class. His dorm room walls were covered in weather charts and wind patterns. Jamie had never been able to quite shake his interest in the weather after that one fateful day. He stopped believing in the magic long ago, turning to science to explain what he couldn’t understand.

He put Sophie down carefully and regarded her.

“Did you get taller Soph?” 

“Yep, Mom says I might need new clothes before the season is over. She’s taking me to the mall next week…” She trailed off and eyed Jamie suspiciously. “You seem sad.”

“I’m fine.” Said Jamie.

“I can see it in your eyes.”

“Come on Jaime,” his mother’s voice drifted out of the kitchen. “Let’s get your stuff inside.”

Sophie held his gaze for another moment and then returned inside the house even there was so much left unsaid. Jamie had been this way since that one fateful night. The night Jack Frost came into his life like a whirlwind. The Guardian’s had filled his life with hope, memories, wonder, and fun, and had left and never came back. Jamie knew they were busy but it still hurt. He had thought Bunny would at least visit Sophie, thought Jack would have at least came back for him.

…

Jamie sighed and stretched out on Pippa’s bed. He had stayed close with his childhood friends, but he was closest with Pippa. He spent much of his high school years sleeping on her couch, baking in her kitchen, crying in her room. 

“Look at you, acting like you own the place.” Pippa giggled, she slid down onto the floor from where she sat at her desk. She had grown out her hair. It was long and fell by her shoulders now. It was hard not to noice, that Pippa was beautiful, but her and Jamie both knew that whatever was between them was purely platonic. Pippa didn’t swing that way, and Jamie, well Jamie, he was just different. “How was college?”

  
“It was… underwhelming.” Jamie was telling the truth, college truly was underwhelming. He had had no time for parties or Greek Life. He spent most of his time in the library studying, or in his dorm room with weather patterns stretched out before him. Pippa knew this. Every time she had called him or Skyped him he had been buried in storm charts and tidal patterns.“What about you?”

“Pre-med is hard.” She smiled up at him, “but I know I can do it.” Pippa was brilliant and knew it. she graduated top of their class at Burgess High, and was top of her grade at Princeton. “So.” She smirked at him. “Wanna make snow angels?”  


… 

Christmas Eve came quickly. Jamie stared at the glittering pile of presents under the great pine tree standing in their living room. Conversation spilled out of the kitchen as his mother and Sophie worked on the pies. Jamie usually helped, but this year his mind felt far away.He sipped hot chocolate examining the delicate ornaments that hung on the Christmas tree’s limbs. He was 18 now, an adult, maybe it was time to let the Guardians, let Jack, go.

Jamie waited until the roaring fire in the fireplace burned down to embers. When his mom and Sophie had long gone to bed before he slipped outside into the icy night air. Winter watched as he crept around the side of his house, careful not to wake his sleeping family. Ivy crept neatly over the siding and the moonlight illuminated the frost that collected on it.

When everything became too much, Jamie would climb the compost bin behind his house and hoist himself onto the roof. He’d spend entire nights out here, gazing upwards. This particular night was freezing and Jamie could see his breath in front of him. The wooden thatch was uncomfortable but he didn’t really care. He didn’t come for the roof. He came for the stars. 

Jamie lowered himself onto the hard thatch and stretched out, staring off into outer space. It was weird but when he came outside at night, ever since that one night, he never really felt alone. He knew he was though, always searched every corner of his vision for a flash of white hair or a mischievous smirk. It was never there. Snow fell softly. Flakes drifted onto his eyelashes and he batted them away.

  
“I wish you were real Jack.” Jamie said to no one but the stars. He felt himself tearing up. “I really do.”

And then, all of a sudden, there he was. All real, soft hair, icy eyes and a telling smirk.

“Hey there Kiddo.” He said softly. Jamie chuckled.

“Jack. If you're here I _must_ be dreaming.” He titled his head back and laughed into the cool night air. “I can’t believe it. I’ve finally lost it.”

“I’m real Jamie.”

“Prove it.”

Jack scooted closer until their legs were just touching and turned to face Jamie. He breathed a puff oficy air into Jamies face, frosting over his eyelashes. 

“Real enough for you?” Jack smirked. Jamie didn’t say anything, just thrust his arms around the winter spirit.

Jack was cold all over, same as always. He smelled like mint, and fir trees, and fresh snow. “Hey, don’t cry Kiddo.” Jamies eyes overflowed, his tears freezing on Jack’s sweatshirt. 8 years of repressed emotions welled up in Jamie’s chest.

“Why?”  


“Why what Jamie?”

“You left.”

“I had to—”

“—Do your job, be a Guardian, I know.” Jamie wiped his tears. “It’s selfish and childish... but I just wish you’d stayed.” Jack regarded the boy with wide eyes, maybe for the first time truly seeing him.

“Jaime I don’t understand. You wanted me to stay?”

“You were my best friend, and you just disappeared, all of you did.” Jamie furrowed his brow. “ I thought Bunny would’ve at least come to visit Sophie but it never happened. Do you even know how it’s been for us? How it feels to believe in something only you’ve seen!? The rest of the world would think we’re crazy!”

Jacks face was stony but picturesque in the moonlight.”I know,” Jack swallowed. “Time doesn’t work for us like it does for you Kiddo.” His faced was pained. “It couldn’t have been more than a few months…”

“Eight years…” Jack looked up at Jamie. “It’s been eight years.” 

“How can I make it up to you.” Jack looked so sincere, like he truly didn't know. Truly didn’t understand how long he’d been gone for. 

“Stay with me… tonight?” Jack looked torn.

“I have places to be Jaime. Ontario is supposed to have a blizzard tomorrow and—“

“Please.” Jamie started into Jack’s icy blue eyes, pleading.

“Okay.”

…

“Do you sleep?” Jamie asked as he pulled off his shirt, rummaging in his dresser for an old t-shirt to sleep in. 

“Not really… I can sleep… Is that what you want?” Jack asked curiously. It was strange he seemed almost cautious now that they were inside. Like he was walking on icicles. 

“Yea that would be great.” Jamie got under his covers and looked at Jack expectedly. Jack sighed before movingto get in beside him. Jamie turned off the light and rolled over, his back facing Jack, and listened to the breath of Winter’s incarnate as he drifted off. He woke not 30 minutes later to Jack’s frosty eyes looking deep into him. Jack quickly looked away.

“Were you staring at me?” Jamie furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I’m sorry. It’s just you've changed so much, you’re so _big,_ and different. I just really didn’t realize how long it had been. I’m really sorry Jamie…”

“Hey don’t be. It was unfair of me to expect you to always be around. I was just a kid and didn’t really understand.” Jamie reached his hand out, Jack hesitated for a moment before intertwining his their fingers. 

“I guess we both have something to apologize for.” The two lay in silence for a while just looking into each others eyes, reveling in the peace of it. Finally Jamie spoke:

“Are you real.”  


“I’m real Jamie.” And Jack was so beautiful. Here he was, lying in Jamies bed, real. Jamie could touch him, feel him. This was happening.

  
“Prove it.” Jamie whispered and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Jack tasted like. Well Jack tasted like the stars and the moon and all of earth. It was like the first snow of the season, tentative and slow, but there was power behind it. Jack didn’t do anything to deepen the kiss, just let Jamie have what he needed. Jamie snaked his hand around Jack’s shoulder and up into his hair. When Jack didn’t respond, Jamie tugged at it just hard enough to elicit a gasp from the other boy.Jamie took the opportunity to lick into Jack’s mouth. It was awkward. While Jack had had someexperience in his hundreds of years, for Jamie, it was his first kiss, ever. Their teeth clacked together and their tongues tangled, but it was good, great even. 

Eventually Jamie pulled away. Jack was wrecked, his pupils blown wide and his hair was mussed.

“Real enough for you?” Jamie nodded at Jack’s statement. “Jamie… Is this what you want?”

“Yes.”  


Jack moved in, this time with a fire behind his movements. he hooked an arm around Jamie’s waist and pulled him close then shoved his hands up his shirt, capturing Jamie’s moan with his mouth. He kissed him hard, bruising his lips, icy hands crawling over Jamie’s torso . Jack pulled away leaving behind a trail of glistening saliva. and looked at Jamie who's face was flushed. Jamie panted into his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” And he was on him, freezing fingers roving all over the other boy leaving trails of ice in their wake. 

“Take this off.” he hiked up Jamies shirt and Jamie scrambled to comply. He pulled his shirt over his head and sat facing Jack skin flushed from the ice. His muscles rippled in the cool room. Jack let out a low whistle and moved in, slower now.The smaller boy cupped Jamies face in his palms. “You’re shaking. Are you cold?” Jack breathed frost onto Jamies cheeks then moved in to nip at his nose spreading frost all over his face.

“ A little.” 

Jack smirked at him. “Good.” He pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his wrists. Jack was all raw power and Jamie was loving it. “What do you want Jamie?”

Jamie stared up at him. Wide eyed, panting. He whispered three words, “I want you.”

Jack’s eyes lit up, sparkling with mischief. “Thought you might say that.” He ran his hand down Jamie’s torso, lower and lower until it reached the little trail of hair growing upwards from his groin. “Lets have some fun.” His faced turned serious. “Is this okay Jamie?”

“Is this okay?! This is more than okay! _This_ is what I’ve wanted for years,” Jamie panted his brown eyes staring deep into Jack.

“Oh?” Jack smiled and reached lower. Jamie gasped and arched his back.When he looked into Jack’s eyes he didn’t see just the usual pale blue irises, but something more. He saw Jack for what he was: an ancient spirit with strength beyond measure. Winter’s incarnate. He saw the tips of the icebergs in Antartica. Felt the migration of birds as Winter took hold of the northern portion of the planet. Saw the aurora borealis spread across the night sky. Saw the moon, saw the moon like he had never seen it before. It was so big and beautiful. He felt like if he called out to it it might just respond. Jack moved the palm of his hand over him, drawing little shudders and gasps. When he took him into his cool mouth, Jamie flung his hand over his mouth to silence himself. Jack pulled off. “Don’t be shy Jamie.”

Jamie nodded, worried that if he spoke it would come out in a moan. In the back of his mind he became aware that Sophie was sleeping just a room away. He was flushed all over now and his skin was slick with sweat.

Jack held his hips down and swallowed deeply and Jamie bucked up into his mouth reachinghis hand down to grip Jack’s pale hair. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Jamie realized what he was doing and moved his hand.

Jack only smiled at him and grabbed Jamie’s wrist. “You still have that little spark.” He moved the hand back to his hair and sped up. Jamie groaned as he went deeper. He closed his eyes and an image of tundra and icecaps bloomed behind his eyelids. Jamie felt like he was floating, like the whole world had disappeared and that it was just him and Jack, just him and Winter. Jack swallowed hard and redoubled his efforts and Jamie saw stars. He shuddered and finished and Jack milked him through it. 

  
When Jamie came back to his body. Jack was lying beside him. “Beautiful isn’t it.”Jamie looked confused. “You saw didn’t you?” 

Jamie nodded. “What was that? It was incredible I’ve never seen anything like it. Jamie turned to face Jack. “What are you?”

  
Jack only smiled at him.

“I’m me.” 


End file.
